Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?
"Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?" is a popular song written by Scotty Wiseman and published in 1945.1 It was the greatest hit of Wiseman and his wife and one of the first country music songs to attract major attention in the pop music field. Contents 1 Lulu Belle and Scotty version 2 Elvis Presley version 3 Eddie Cochran version 4 Other versions 5 Charting versions 6 References Lulu Belle and Scotty version "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?" Single by Lulu Belle and Scotty B-side "In the Heart of a Fool" Released 1956 Format 7" Recorded 1956 Genre Country music Label Mercury records 70824 Writer(s) Scotty Wiseman Lulu Belle and Scotty released their version in 1956 on a Mercury Records 45 rpm single. Elvis Presley version The earliest and easily most prominent recording of Have I Told You Lately That I Love You in the early Rock era was the one by Elvis Presley. According to the book of the CD-boxset "Elvis - The Complete 50's Masters" Presley cut his recording of it on Jan. 19, 1957 at RCA's Radio Recorders in Hollywood for inclusion on his Loving You album. Session musicians for the song included himself on rhythm guitar, his usual lead guitarist Scotty Moore, with Bill Black on bass, D.J. Fontana on drums, piano by Dudley Brooks, organ by Hoyt Hawkins, and background vocals were of course The Jordanaires. When the song was included on the Loving You album release in July 1957 it precipitated both Ricky Nelson and Eddie Cochran to rush to immediately record cover versions of the song. Nelson's was the "b" side of a hit single ("Be Bop Baby") released Sept. 16, 1957, while Cochran's (recorded in Aug. '57) was an album cut (released Nov. 1957). The impact of the Elvis version was felt across the Atlantic. Eddie Cochran version "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" Song by Eddie Cochran from the album Singin' to My Baby Released November 1957 Recorded May/August, 1957 Genre Country music Length 2:32 Label Liberty Records Writer Scotty Wiseman Producer Simon Jackson Singin' to My Baby track listing "Tell Me Why" (9) "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" (10) "Cradle Baby" (11) Eddie Cochran recorded his version in the summer of 1957 and was released on the album Singin' to My Baby. Musicians on the session were: Eddie Cochran - guitars, ukelele, vocals Perry Botkin, Sr. - rhythm guitar Connie "Guybo" Smith - double bass The Johnny Mann Chorus - backing vocals Other versions This article may contain excessive, poor, or irrelevant examples. Please improve the article by adding more descriptive text and removing less pertinent examples. See Wikipedia's guide to writing better articles for further suggestions. (December 2012) Bing Crosby with The Andrews Sisters Bob Hope with Bing Crosby Patti Page Rosalie Allen Gene Autry The Beau Marks The Blue Diamonds (Netherlands, 1961) Jim Ed Brown The Canadian Sweethearts Tommy Collins Jill Corey Floyd Cramer Curly Joe & his Knights of the Range (1946) Adrienne Davidsen Skeeter Davis and Porter Wagoner Don Edwards George Faith Red Foley (1947) Billy Fury Geraldine (1982 pop cover) Stonewall Jackson Kitten Jerry Lee Lewis Vera Lynn Susan McCann Moon Mullican Ricky Nelson (as the B-side to Be-Bop Baby) Willie Nelson (on his 1967 album Make Way for Willie Nelson) Jim Reeves Cliff Richard Riders in the Sky Riders of the Purple Sage Tex Ritter (1946) Marty Robbins Johnny Rodriguez The Sons of the Pioneers Sissy Spacek (on her 1983 album Hangin' Up My Heart) Ringo Starr (on his 1970 album Sentimental Journey)2 Hank Thompson Wesley Tuttle Greg Vail Billy Vaughn and His Orchestra Bobby Vinton Patrick Wall Slim Whitman Hank Williams Mac Wiseman Faron Young Michael Bublé Little Jimmy Dickens Charting versions Year Artist Chart Positions U.S. C&W U.S. CAN 1946 Red Foley 5 — — 1946 Gene Autry 3 — — 1946 Tex Ritter 3 — — 1950 Bing Crosby & Andrews Sisters — 24 — 1957 Ricky Nelson — 29 — 1957 Elvis Presley — — 13 1968 Kitty Wells & Red Foley 74 — — References 1.Jump up ^ Lulu Belle & Scotty i Hillbilly Music.com 2.Jump up ^ Miles, Barry (1998). The Beatles a Diary: An Intimate Day by Day History. London: Omnibus Press. ISBN 9780711963153. Category:1946 singles